


Me, You and Steve

by PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Inspired by Music, Kissing, M/M, Marie is so done with both of them, Oblivious Bucky Barnes, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Podfic Welcome, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sex, Transformative Works Welcome, friends don’t do that guys, stucky in love, they just haven’t realized it yet, they’re both so dumb!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson/pseuds/PerplexinglyParadoxialPerson
Summary: Marie finally has the chance to go on a date with the neighborhood heartthrob, Bucky Barnes, and not on a double date either! Unfortunately, Bucky’s friend Steve ended up tagging along...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, only briefly - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Me, You and Steve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skarabrae_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarabrae_stone/gifts).



> First of all, before you read this, please check out this song which was the inspiration for this story! 
> 
> Many thanks to Skarabrae_stone, who brainstormed ideas with me, and looked this over before posting!
> 
> I did this over the course of only one day! Looks like my writing slump is on the way out!

Marie was a little giddy to be on a proper date with Bucky Barnes, one of the most charming guys on the block, always polite and respectful, crazy attractive, a fantastic dancer, and someone you could take home to your parents, without being boring. He was the whole package... except for one thing. He went through dates like crazy. He never took any girl on more than two dates, and it tended to be the girls that broke up with him. There were a few that he took out as friends, which he went with regularly, but they were never together as a couple. 

Of course, in some ways, she understood why some never made it past the first date, Bucky tended to do a double date with his friend Steve for the first date. Not many people seemed to like Steve, and while he was awkward, really small and sick, with a penchant for being in the middle of any trouble in the neighborhood, and she wouldn’t want to be on a  _ date _ with him, he was at least respectful and a decent person, so she hadn’t minded him being on the double date with Steve and her cousin Betty. 

Of course, Betty was very focused on looks and popularity, had her eyes practically bug out of her head when she realized that Steve was  _ her _ partner. The only reason she had stayed through most of the date was so she could hang all over Bucky, who had been surprisingly accommodating. 

He was probably used to it, but she really hadn’t expected Bucky to ask her on another date after that one, and not a double date either! 

She fluffed her hair in the mirror, and touched up her lipstick, making sure everything was perfect for this date. She would finally be alone with him, have a chance to actually get to know him. They had agreed to meet at the dance hall, then stay there, and maybe end up a diner if it went late enough. 

Even the chill of the evening as she walked to the dance hall wasn’t enough to stop the nervous heat on her cheeks. 

A burst of heat and music came out of the door when she opened it, making it feel even more real. She was finally on a proper date with Bucky Barnes himself! 

She scanned the crowd and then Bucky appeared, a sweet smile on his face, looking incredibly sharp. Her heart skipped a beat, and she could feel the flush on her face getting even worse. 

“Come on,” Bucky said, grabbing her hand, and beginning to pull her towards the tables. 

Then, at one of the tables, she saw… Steve? What was he doing here? 

“He wanted to draw the dancers,” Bucky said, already seeming to realize what she was thinking. “And he needs to get out of the house for once, so I hauled him here.” 

“I can keep your drinks safe,” Steve said with a tiny smile. “So you don’t have to hold onto them while dancing. I won’t bother you two, I’ll just be drawing.” 

“Sure,” Marie said, a little off balance. She didn’t mind Steve, but she definitely didn’t want him on her and Bucky’s date. If he didn’t interrupt them, maybe she wouldn’t mind it though. 

“I’ll get you a drink,” Bucky said with a grin that made her heart beat faster. “Then we can get on the floor, show off some moves.” 

“Yeah,” she managed, still feeling a bit flushed. Bucky was well known for his dancing skills, and she hadn’t had much of a chance to dance with him on the double date. 

He ordered her a drink, and they made their way back to the table so they could set them down, Steve barely looking up. 

Then Bucky pulled her onto the dance floor, right away, and she felt a little bit happy that Steve was here so she wouldn’t have to drink all of her drink before they could start dancing. 

It was as good as she had imagined. They started slower, learning each other’s movements, but quickly got faster. He was impossibly graceful and skilled, and anticipated her every movement easily. Marie’s hands were sweaty, but he easily worked around it, making sure she stayed close no matter what. When the song ended, she felt like she was floating, walking on clouds. 

“Let’s grab a sip of our drinks,” he said, pulling her to the side with a dizzying grin. 

She giggled involuntarily, giddy with the adrenaline of their dancing. Then, when they got to their table, she realized that Steve was at the table, drawing. 

Her heart sank slightly. She wouldn’t get much of a chance to actually talk to Bucky alone if Steve was with their drinks, she realized. That was annoying. 

“Catching your breath?” Steve asked, looking up from his drawing. 

“Nah,” Bucky said, throwing his arm over Steve’s shoulder. “Just taking a sip of our drinks while we can, no point in letting them get warm.” 

“Fair enough,” Steve grinned as Bucky took a gulp of his drink. 

Then the next song started up properly, and Bucky perked up, and said, “I love this song! Come on, let’s dance!” 

Once she put down her drink, he hauled her back onto the dance floor, and they began to dance again. It was just as perfect and intuitive as it had been before, even though the song was faster. They began to do some fancier moves, speeding up, and she got giddier with every twirl. Bucky was even better than the rumours said he was, and made her feel better at dancing than she had ever been. 

Then the song ended, and he hauled her back to the table again, practically preening. He took a gulp of his drink and slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders again, looking pleased as punch. 

Maybe he was showing her off, she thought, making her feel a little bit better. And if he liked her that much… then that could only mean good things! 

Then an even faster song came on, and Bucky dragged her onto the floor again. It was incredibly fun to dance with Bucky, her heart was racing, and not just because of the speed of the dancing either! Bucky made her feel like the only gal in the room, all their focus on dancing together, whirling together with ease, perfectly in sync. He even lifted her several times, barely straining at all, despite her being a decent weight. 

What would he do with that strength in the bedroom? That was something she was anticipating, whenever it might happen. 

But when the song ended, there was one perfect moment where he looked at her with his  _ smile,  _ when it felt like a perfect dream… and then he dragged her back to the table she was starting to hate. 

Steve was  _ still there,  _ sketching away, then turning from the page to smile at Bucky. 

Bucky wasn’t even touching her anymore, arm over Steve’s shoulder, all his focus on him as well. It was like he was only focused on her when they were dancing, all the rest of his focus on Steve. Why would he do that? He had asked  _ her  _ on a date, he really shouldn’t be as focused on Steve as he was. 

The next song they danced to was a little slower, and Bucky seemed distracted, not looking at her very often. Of course, dancing slower like this didn’t take as much concentration, but did he really not want to look at her? 

Maybe he was looking at another girl, he was known to switch girls so often, maybe going on two dates with one girl was boring for him? She tried to catch a glance at whoever he was looking at, and it seemed to be… Steve. 

Well that was annoying. 

It did make sense that he would keep an eye out for his best friend, whose penchant for getting in trouble was legendary, but really? Looking at Steve that much, while it was a  _ slow dance  _ of all things? That was kind of rude. At least it wasn’t another girl. 

Like usual, Bucky pulled her back to the table when the song was done, and bumped his shoulder into Steve’s. 

“Bucky,” she asked cautiously, “why did you bring Steve here?” 

“Well he’s my best friend,” Bucky said confusedly. “Why wouldn’t I want him here with me? And besides, if he’s left alone anywhere besides our apartment, he gets in trouble like you wouldn’t believe! I leave him alone for a minute and he ends up fighting two guys twice his size.” 

“I’m not that bad,” Steve said, rolling his eyes. “And besides, it’s not like I don’t get in fights when you’re around.” 

“But I can help you if you’re nearby,” Bucky said. “And there’s no way I’m letting you get hurt without me there to back you up, keep them from saying nasty things about you.” 

Then another song came on, and Bucky perked up again, dragging her back onto the dance floor. 

It was a lot of fun to dance with Bucky, he was fantastic at it, but it was not a fun  _ date.  _ She did like Steve, he was a decent person with a decent sense of humour, but really, she did not want to see him this much, especially because Marie and Bucky were supposed to be on a date! 

If she could get Bucky to focus on her though, maybe things would go better. When the song ended, she decided to pull Bucky this time, but to a shadowed corner instead of their table. 

“Wha-“ Bucky said, looking shocked. She grabbed his collar and hauled him into a kiss. He froze for a second, but when she prodded her tongue at his lips, he opened his mouth and let her inside. 

But the way he was kissing… it was oddly chaste, almost friendly. The passion she was putting into it was not being returned, Bucky’s kiss being strangely subdued. 

She pulled back to reassess and looked at Bucky. He didn’t look flushed or flustered at all, like the kiss hadn’t affected him at all, looking almost confused. What the fuck was his problem? 

Then there was a crash of glass, and Bucky muttered, “I swear, that better not be Steve,” and jogged towards their table. 

Marie got a hint of hope, maybe he was so annoyed at Steve because he actually did like the kissing, he just didn’t show it well. 

About halfway to their table, it was obvious that someone at the bar had broken a glass, Steve sitting at the table, nowhere near the glass. 

Then Bucky  _ continued _ towards the table, extinguishing the small hint of hope she had. It was obvious that he wasn’t attracted to her at all. 

She grabbed his shoulder, and turned him around. “Yeah?” He asked, looking confused. 

“I feel like you love Steve more than me,” she said bitterly, frustrated by her own high expectations for how this date would go. 

“Of course I love Steve more than you,” he said, cocking his head. “He’s been my best friend since we were kids, and I’ve only been on two dates with you.” 

She couldn’t help but stare at his retreating back in shock. It was the casualness of the statement that shocked her the most, like the answer was incredibly obvious, and the normal answer as well. 

She hurried to catch up with him, and arrived at the table just after Bucky, just in time to see the pout on Steve’s face, aimed at Bucky. “Have fun?” He drawled, looking annoyed. 

His sketchpad was laying flat on the table now, showing a picture of… it had to be Marie and Bucky dancing, but her image was only the basic idea of a person, whereas Bucky’s image looked complete. Every detail of his clothes and hair was perfect, the drape of fabric glorious, the shading highlighting the precision of the lines, every detail of Bucky’s body lovingly set to paper, when her body could have been anybody. It was like she was a prop, an object being used to show off a certain pose. 

And then something clicked. 

Steve was being pissy about Marie dragging Bucky to the corner to kiss, had committed Bucky to paper with absolute devotion… and Bucky had dragged her back to Steve every chance he got, constantly looking at him and worried about him, his kiss nice but polite and chaste, not a hint of desire about it. The look of confusion when he said that  _ of course _ he loved Steve more than her, like the answer was obvious… 

She was a prop, she realized. Just like her image on paper, nothing more than something to show off, show that  _ of course _ they weren’t queer, Bucky had a new date every week! 

She had no clue how she hadn’t seen it before. He had never been attracted to her, had only seen her as a beard. 

It hurt. It was nice to know that they trusted that she wouldn’t tell anyone, with how obvious it was, but he could have told her at least! She had gotten her hopes up high, and now they were plummeting down. No wonder his only consistent dates were ones that were only friends. 

Well, if no one else was going to tell Bucky how rude it was to do this without telling the date at the very least, then she would. She didn’t want anyone else to have to go through this awful fall of hope. She was lucky that this corner was pretty empty, but she would start subtle anyway. 

“Bucky,” she said, voice wobbling just slightly, interrupting the minor staring contest Steve and Bucky were having.

“I—I don’t mind being your beard, but I really would have appreciated it if you would have told me instead of letting me get my hopes up.” 

“Beard?” Bucky asked, looking very confused. 

Did he really not know what that meant? She’d have to say it then. 

“Bucky,” she said, more annoyed this time. “If you’re going to take a girl out, don’t bring your boyfriend with you. I’m not going on another date with you either.” 

She wouldn’t have been surprised if the eyes had popped out of both of their heads with how shocked they looked. Their jaws were practically on the floor as they stared at her, then slowly turned towards each other. They looked like she had set off a bomb in front of them.

Did they really think that she hadn’t noticed? 

She stalked off, angry that this was how the night ended.

+-+

Bucky was pretty sure he was hallucinating. Boyfriend? She thought him and Steve were… together? 

But… he liked girls, they were really pretty, smelled nice, and he had a lot of fun dancing with them. And yet, she had said it like it was the logical conclusion, like it was incredibly obvious. 

He had seen queers of course, was friends with a couple, and had never cared much about who they kissed, but he and Steve were just friends, nothing more. Right? He had always been closer to Steve than anyone else, and they  _ did  _ sleep in the same bed, but that didn’t mean they were boyfriends, right? He and Steve had kissed a few times for practice when they were younger, but… everyone did that right? 

“She said it like it was obvious,” Steve muttered. “I mean, we’re just friends, how could it be seen as being boyfriends?” 

“I would kiss you if you asked,” Bucky murmured, heart beating a little bit faster. The few kisses they  _ had  _ shared… they had long been classified as the most exciting kisses he had ever had, with all the kisses he had shared with girls being kind of fun, but nothing to make his heart race. He had assumed that it was just something that came with loving someone, but what if it wasn’t? What if it was just  _ Steve  _ that made him feel excited like that? 

“I would kiss you if you asked,” echoed Steve, looking just slightly redder over his cheekbones. “And if… if what we’ve been doing is so easily mistaken for being boyfriends… well, I wouldn’t be opposed to doing it on purpose.” 

It was like his heart sped up in his chest, a shaky excitement building up in his body, making his body shake just slightly. 

“I kind of want to try it,” Bucky said. “When we get home, I want to kiss you, and then we can try… being boyfriends on purpose.” 

Steve grinned, a little shaky, but  _ soft,  _ like the idea was the best one ever. A giddy shiver moved through him, and he imagined kissing Steve like some girls had kissed him, making Steve  _ moan…  _

He squeezed Steve’s shoulder, being very suddenly more aroused than he had  _ ever  _ been in public, with the only contender being… when he was younger and had seen Steve bending down to grab something and his pants had been tight around his ass for just a second… He had convinced himself that it was just because Steve happened to be there, and if it had been anyone else, he would have had the same reaction. But the thing was, he never had felt anything like that with any girl that he had gone with in his life. He had been with girls before, they had brought each other off with hands and mouths, it had felt nice, and he had come, but he had never felt the same  _ need  _ that Steve had inspired in him. 

“Why would she say it?” Steve reiterated, a little more confidently. “We do what friends do, nothing more.” 

“I’m not so sure,” Bucky said, trying to distract himself from his oddly insistent dick. “I mean, maybe other guys don’t bring their best friend on a date? She did seem very surprised about it, so I guess it’s probably pretty unusual? And I… I didn’t tell my pals at the docks about how close we were, avoided the topic because it might be taken the wrong way…” 

“So some of the stuff we do,” Steve said thoughtfully, “might actually be couple stuff but we didn’t realize it?” 

“I’m attracted to you!” Bucky blurted out, not wanting Steve to think that this mess would have happened no matter who was his friend. He knew that Steve got prickly about girls coming on the double dates because they pitied him, and didn’t actually want him. He couldn’t let Steve think that was how  _ Bucky  _ felt about him.

His cheeks burned, suddenly remembering how it was always so much easier to come in their shared bed, Steve’s scent in his nose… 

Steve’s cheeks were reddening too, his head turning away just slightly, and Bucky remembered that it was very rare for Steve to blush  _ at all _ with his bum heart, and  _ he  _ was the one making Steve blush like that. 

“I’m attracted to you too,” Steve said shakily, then abruptly changed the subject. “But… I’m pretty sure that rubbing each other’s backs is a friendship thing right? I mean, when your back hurts, it helps when someone rubs it, so it makes sense that friends would do it too right?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, but it was more difficult to drag his thoughts away from his dick than it ever had been. “That’s definitely a friendship thing. And me hauling you out of fights, I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s a friendship thing.” 

“But, I’m not sure that most friends would fuss over me like you do after a fight,” Steve said, face scrunching up cutely. “And… you check me all over to make sure I’m not hiding any wounds, I’m pretty sure that’s not normal.” 

“I guess not,” Bucky managed, remembering how much he had liked doing it, seeing Steve’s soft, gorgeously pale skin. “And… I’m pretty sure that regularly bathing together isn’t normal either.” 

He had always gotten hard when they did that, but assumed that it was just feeling nice in warm water, with someone else beside him. 

“But our ma’s put us in one bath together occasionally when we were young,” Steve said. “That’s not exactly uncommon. And it’s a pain to warm up two baths worth of water when we could just share.” 

“Maybe it was common when we were young,” Bucky said, thinking, “but I’m pretty sure most people don’t share baths past their teens. And we sleep in the same small bed, pretty sure most people would switch who had the bed and who had the couch.” 

“That’s true,” Steve said, then the blush that had started to disappear, came back. “And… I’ve woken up to you humping me and coming several times, and… I don’t get hard often, but it usually did happen after that happened. Once you fell asleep again I’d always jerk off. It felt nice.” 

Steve’s blush could almost be called a normal blush, which Bucky had never seen before in his life. 

“Wow,” he managed, feeling the heat in his own face as well, his dick impossibly hard. 

_ He  _ had made Steve hard when other things couldn’t, made him  _ come,  _ even indirectly. Those nights were blurs to him, he’d wake up in the morning with his boxers sticking to him, a blurred memory of coming incredibly hard, feeling an afterglow that actually felt as good as people said, then falling asleep again in the perfect warmth and comfort of their bed. And those perfect orgasms had happened because he was curled around  _ Steve. _

He suddenly wanted to be able to remember those blurred moments in the middle of the night, to be able to  _ see  _ Steve moan and come. He was dizzy with how hard he was, and he suddenly realized that they were still sitting in the dance hall, where they couldn’t do anything like that. 

He looked around, feeling like he was drunk, the rest of the world unimportant. No one seemed to be looking at them, and the few tables that were taken were on the other side of the dance hall, they were safe. 

Bucky tried to gather up his remaining charm from his dizzying excitement and said, “why don’t we go home now,” with a wink. 

He was weirdly worried that Steve wouldn’t want to go home and kiss like he did, that he might not be as excited about it as he was—

“Yeah,” Steve said breathlessly, “let’s go home.” 

They got up, Bucky keeping his arm locked around Steve’s shoulders so he wouldn’t just bolt home in his excitement. The cool night air helped calm him a little, but he couldn’t help shivering with nerves and anticipation. 

If he messed this up, if it was awkward after they did it… that would be awful. He had never felt this nervous with girls, had never been worried about them turning him down, because it wasn’t really a loss if they didn’t want it. Having a girl put her hand or mouth on him was nice, something a little different than his own hand, but nothing to anticipate or get excited about. But just thinking about what could happen with Steve had him giddy, and if Steve didn’t want to go as far as he wanted… he wouldn’t push him of course, but he would definitely be a lot more disappointed about it not happening. 

Was he even attracted to girls at all? When compared to Steve… it didn’t even compare, like it wasn’t even on the same scale. 

He was really nervous that he wouldn’t be able to make Steve feel as good as he deserved. He wanted to see Steve fall apart, to smile up at him as giddily as he had seen the girls he had been with smile. He wondered what it would be like to have Steve’s large hands on his dick; maybe he’d have that little determined face on, the one he used when he was working on a complex drawing, putting all his focus on making Bucky feel good… 

His dick jumped, an impossible heat twisting through his gut, making him stagger and nearly fall. Steve squeaked, leaning even closer to support Bucky. 

He was extremely grateful for the cover of darkness, where they would probably be mistaken for two pals that had just had a little too much to drink. He began walking a little faster, half hauling Steve along, wanting to just get into their apartment so they could  _ kiss.  _

If the kisses they had shared when they were so much younger were better than any other he had, then how much better would kissing Steve be  _ now?  _

Then they were at their apartment, and they went up the stairs as fast as they could manage, Bucky giddy with excitement. 

Then the door closed behind them, and all Bucky could do was stare at Steve. 

“How do we start?” Steve asked, sounding uncertain, slowly shedding his jacket. 

“Well the dames were usually the ones that initiated it,” Bucky laughed nervously, putting his jacket on the coat rack. “And I… didn’t really care if it happened or not? I guess I know why now. But… shouldn’t we kiss a bit first?” 

“Yeah,” Steve said, still a little bit shaky. Then he set his shoulders and moved forwards with purpose, tipping his head up and kissing Bucky. 

Steve’s lips were chapped, and a little cooler than most dames, but the  _ heat  _ they inspired in Bucky was incredible. Bucky gently pulled Steve closer and began to lick gently at Steve’s lips, a shiver going down his spine. Steve’s lips opened slowly, his own tongue coming out to lick at Bucky’s, and he gasped into Steve’s mouth. 

He wanted to get  _ closer,  _ to explore Steve’s mouth and touch him even more. He tilted his head a little, like some of the girls had done to kiss him deeper, and— _ ohhh.  _ No wonder people liked kissing so much, if it was even half as good as this… they could get so much deeper this way, the slide of lips and tongue so much  _ wetter,  _ and so  _ hot,  _ getting hotter with every slick slide of their lips. 

He pulled him closer, and Steve began to lick his mouth, like he was determined to touch every inch of him. 

Bucky began to grind up against Steve, the pressure making him dizzy, his chest tight—no wait, he wasn’t breathing, he needed air. 

He pulled his mouth away from Steve’s with a gasp, the air immediately going to his head and making him even dizzier. 

They swayed in place for a minute as they both gasped for air, Bucky holding onto Steve as tightly as he could. 

“Wow,” he gasped once he had the air he needed. 

“Wow,” Steve replied, still gulping for air. 

“Bedroom?” Bucky asked, with more confidence than he was feeling. “Because I feel like if we don’t, I’ll end up ruining my good pants.” 

Steve giggled a bit, flushing even more. They stumbled into the bedroom, and stared at the bed. 

This felt significant, and Bucky began to get nervous again. 

“I can lay down?” He asked. “Then you can lay on top of me and we can do it that way?” 

“That’ll be nice,” Steve said, visibly pushing past his nervousness. “Now get undressed.” 

“As long as you do it too,” Bucky said, starting to take off his suspenders and giving Steve a leer. 

Steve laughed a bit and started taking off his clothes, shaking a little bit in the chill of the room. 

All Bucky had on now was his boxers, dramatically tented with his hard cock, a damp spot where the head of his cock rested. It was pretty cool in the room, so he lay down on the bed and lifted the covers up, gesturing for Steve to climb in. 

“C’mon in Stevie,” he whispered, looking at Steve, who had just finished taking his pants off. 

Steve turned around, and Bucky’s jaw dropped. Steve was gorgeous. The deep shadows in the room emphasized every delicate jut of bone, the creamy colour of his skin, and his cock, only tilted slightly upwards, but… beautiful was the only word that Bucky could think of, and it was nowhere near enough. 

Steve walked closer, a blush over his cheekbones becoming more obvious with every inch closer that Steve came. 

He grabbed at his boxers and tore them off as fast as he could, desperate for as much skin contact with Steve as they could manage. 

Steve crawled under the covers with Bucky, laying on top of him with a sheepish smile. Just having Steve laying on top of him while naked was making him feel giddy.

They kissed softly, and Bucky lost himself for a little bit, distracted by the tiny sounds and movements Steve was making. 

Then Steve ground his cock into Bucky’s thigh, and it felt like his whole body lit up. 

He gently put his hand on Steve’s cock, warm and mostly hard, slightly wet at the tip. 

“I don’t get hard often,” Steve gasped. “And I might not be able to come, but that feels good.” 

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Bucky said breathlessly, skin burning with heat. “I’m not going to stop until you either come, or tell me to stop.” 

Steve moaned lowly, grinding up against Bucky’s hand, and Bucky knew that he could come any time now, but he wanted to wait. 

Steve buried his face in the crook of his neck and moaned again as Bucky began to rub his cock, sending a lightning bolt of pleasure down his spine. It was incredibly hot, feeling Steve’s hard cock in his hand, the heat of his body against his, and the tension in his body winding up tight. 

This was better than anything he had ever done, knowing that it was  _ him  _ making Steve moan with a twist of his wrist, it was  _ him  _ making Steve make these little gasping cries with only a little rubbing. 

He felt like he was on top of the world, like Steve had blessed him by trusting him with his pleasure. 

Steve groped for his cock and began to rub at it softly, making his belly twist with pleasure. 

Then he twisted his thumb under Steve’s cock, pressing just behind his balls, desperate to get Steve off before he came. 

Steve wailed and bit at Bucky’s shoulder as he came, sending a surge of pleasure and accomplishment through Bucky, and making him come hard, black spots spiraling in front of his eyes. 

Steve eventually let his teeth come loose from their vise grip on Bucky’s shoulder as he felt the warm heat of the afterglow wash over him. 

They were very wet and sticky, Bucky realized, the cooling come between their bodies sticking them together. 

He cracked open his eyelids and peered at Steve, who looked incredibly relaxed, draped limply over Bucky’s body, eyes mostly closed. 

Then he slowly lifted his head and stared at Bucky, grinning like a lunatic. Bucky couldn’t help but giggle, feeling almost dizzy with happiness. Then Steve snorted a laugh, and the look on his face was so cute and funny that he couldn’t help but laugh back, sending them both into a giggling fit, Steve collapsing back onto Bucky’s chest. 

Once it died down, Steve shifted and wrinkled his nose. “We should probably clean up, this is only going to get worse if we wait longer.” 

Bucky made a face at him, just because he could, but reached over the edge of the bed to grab his discarded boxers and gave them both a perfunctory wipe down, then tossed them on the floor again. 

Steve sighed and cuddled close again, tucking his face under Bucky’s chin. 

“Have you done this before?” Steve asked quietly, nuzzling his nose against Bucky’s collarbone. 

“Hands and mouths,” Bucky said, feeling almost ashamed. “And it wasn’t really… it was never anything much better than just using my hand was. It was a nice change sometimes, but with you…” 

Bucky paused, trying to find words that would express the  _ heat  _ he had felt. 

“I don’t really have the words, but it was  _ so  _ much better than anything I’ve ever felt. Nothing else I’ve tried has even come close. Have you done anything with anyone else?” 

“Not really,” Steve said. “I mean, I’ve kissed one or two dames, but nothing more than that.” 

“Good,” Bucky hummed, feeling proud that he had been the  _ only one  _ that had done this with Steve. “But… how did you not go insane with jealousy when you clearly knew what I was doing? I mean… I only just noticed that I actually liked you as more than a friend, and I already know that if you kissed anyone else, I would punch them in the face, dame or no.” 

“Like you didn’t react like that before you figured it out,” Steve said dryly. “Remember when that one girl, when we were in grade nine, she actually seemed to like me, was the one that gave me my first kiss and all. You  _ hated  _ her, even if you never did anything about it.” 

“Oh my god,” Bucky said, suddenly remembering how prickly he had been towards her. “I convinced myself that I was jealous because she was with you constantly, taking up your time. God, I’m so fucking stupid.” 

“S’all right,” Steve said drowsily, patting Bucky’s pec. “And I was jealous, but didn’t show it often. It helped a lot that you always came back to me, when there were so many other people that you could have hung out with. I always knew that you were coming home to me no matter what, that I was the one that saw you relaxed at home, not anyone else.” 

“Love you,” Bucky muttered, “and I mean it as your boyfriend now, not just as your friend.” 

“Me too,” Steve muttered, “love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> End credits scene:
> 
> Marie was walking to the store the day after the disastrous date with Bucky, still feeling cranky. 
> 
> Her anger in the moment had cooled off a bit, knowing that Bucky probably wasn’t attracted to any woman, so she wasn’t alone in being someone Bucky had dated that he wasn’t attracted to. It was nice to know that his previous dates, women who were more attractive than her, weren’t ones that Bucky saw as being more attractive than her, and that she probably wasn’t a last choice. 
> 
> And then Bucky came running up to her, probably on the way to the docks to work. 
> 
> “Marie!” He said, catching up to her and grinning to beat the band. His voice quieted down slightly, moving a little closer to stay quiet. 
> 
> “So what you said last night about us being a couple, well, it wasn’t actually true at that point, but now it is. I honestly have to thank you, if you hadn’t said it, we probably would have remained oblivious forever.” 
> 
> She stared at him, shocked by what he was saying. 
> 
> “You weren’t already together?!” She hissed. “I could have sworn that you had been together for a long time judging by what I saw!” 
> 
> “I know,” Bucky said sheepishly, a faint blush on his cheeks. “I’m feeling stupider than I ever have before, but it happened, and all thanks to you. I truly can’t thank you enough.” 
> 
> “You look really happy,” she said, studying him. “I definitely don’t know you well enough to say for sure, but I think he’s good for you.” 
> 
> “He is,” Bucky said, grinning like a loon. “He really is.” 
> 
> “Good,” Marie said. “Now go to work, I have shopping to do, and you have a guy to get home to.” 
> 
> “Yeah,” Bucky said dreamily. “I really do.”


End file.
